Raining Trouble
by xMidnightOwlx
Summary: Ponyboy finds himself into trouble again. Darry realizes he can't stop it from happening. Pony grows up, going through all the teenage rebellion that comes with it. But it's a small price to pay when Pony finally finds what he's been looking for along.


**Okay, now let's see how this goes.**

**My first fanfic ever and I know that's not an excuse, but still. Please review and criticize all you want, cause well…I know I need it. I actually have no idea where I'm going with this so…yeah. Oh and please forgive me for grammar issues, I suck.**

**I own nothing, blah, blah, okay…fingers crossed. **

"Watermelon."

"Apple."

"Orange."

"Pear."

"Tomato"

"Gra- wait, a tomato isn't a fruit, it's a vegetable."

"Actually. No, it's a fruit."

"How?"

"Well you see, tomatoes have seeds, and all fruits have see-"

"I honestly don't care."

I sighed, "Of course, you don't."

"I'm bored."

I groaned.

He sighed.

"Why don't we go bowling or see a movie," I suggested.

"Nah, 'sides we can't."

"Oh right, forgot," I said while sitting up on my bed.

"Really? Cause I can't," Soda answered back with a slight grin.

I yawned and left Soda to his boredness and entered the kitchen. This whole day, Soda and I have just been roaming around the house with nothing to do. Normally I would be hanging around with Two-bit while Soda bums around with Steve, but we have been grounded by the all powerful mighty king off this house. And by that, I mean Darry.

It wasn't really even our fault. Okay, sure, I sort of _did_ get arrested. But I really don't see that as a big deal. Okay, _maybe_ it is. But I really don't see how one month of no movies, no library, _no nothing_, is fair. Besides, if Soda got in trouble, I think it's just as fair Two-bit gets in trouble. Now that I think of it, it's his fault I'm in this mess. All troubles leads to Two-bit, it's common knowledge.

"Hey Pone, you got any smokes?" Soda called from our bedroom.

I groaned inwardly. The harshest punishment Darry laid upon me, no smoking. He got rid of all my smokes; Darry knows my one true weakness. Smoking. I swear, I just can't stop. I know I should, but they keep calling me back to them.

"You know I don't got any, Soda!" I called back to him.

I heard him chuckle.

Anyway, where was I? Oh. Yeah. Punishment. For what, you may ask? Well... I think it was just one big mistake, but Darry begs to differ. You see-

"STAY OFF MY LAWN YOU CRAZY GREASER!"

Then of course, Two-bit comes barreling through the door laughing like, well like a Two-bit, and then runs straight at me with a wild look on his face.

"Two-bit, what's wrong with you?" I asked him while he continued laughing.

"Hmm? What, oh nothing Pone," Two-bit stopped laughing and sat down on the couch and folded his hands neatly on his lap. "Now what can I do for you today?"

"Well, you can stop acting like a crazy drunk,"

"Ponyboy. Pony. Pone. Ponster. I can't stop being who I am." Two-bit sighs with mock hurt.

"And then you can get out, Darry will stone you if he founds out you've been here. Remember I'm grounded."

Two-bit wiggled his eyebrows and causally laid his arm across the couch, "I don't even see why you are, it ain't your fault."

I stood in front of him, glaring at him, "Yeah, it's _yours._"

Two-bit sat up and stared at me, dead serious, "I know kid, I know."

XXX

**Last Week**

"You did the dishes?"

"Yes."

"Cleaned your room?"

"Yeah."

"Laundry?"

"Yup."

"Dusted?"

"Uh huh."

"Well did ya-"

"Darry you just can't stand admitting that I did everything right, can you?'

"You better watch it Pone," Darry said with smirk from across the table.

We were at the table eating dinner, having…well some stew thingy that Soda made. Darry tried to eat it, while I flat out refused. Soda didn't mind, he was just yapping on about something, even though Darry and I didn't bother to listen.

"And get this, he actually said yes!" Soda continued, laughing.

"Right... and what were talking about again?" I asked him.

"Oh Pony, always zoning out, aren't ya?" Soda replied grinning.

"Well, he ain't the only one this time," Darry chirped.

Soda shot Darry and a grin and faced me again, "So Pony, me and Stevie are hanging out on the Strip, and some guys from outaa town came here wanting to drag race some of the locals. Man, it's gonna be tuff. Wanna come?"

I thought this over for a minute. Every time I ended up going to a drag race with Soda, it was boring. The whole time Soda and Steve paid no attention to me, eyes focused on the race. And it always so crowded, made me feel like I was inside a walnut. "I don't know…"

"Aww, come on Pony! There's gonna be a lot of cute girls!"

I swear, Darry almost had a heart attack on that comment, "What…since when have you been interested in girls?" He shot me a look.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Darry, I'm sort of 15," and then looking at Soda, "and I'll go, but only cause I have nothing better to do."

"Right, that's the reason," Soda said causally, a small smile playing on his lips.

I rolled my eyes again.

Darry sighed.

I stabbed my food with my fork, chewed, then swallowed.

And of course, I had to choke.

"Ponyboy, you okay?" Soda asked, one I finished coughing, gagging, and then drinking of glass of water.

"Yeah," I replied, but honestly…I don't think I was.

XXX

**Ehh…I don't really know. If anyone got confused by the last line, Pony meant he didn't think he was okay in general. Not his choking episode. Um, well please review! Even if you hated it, I need feedback. Oh, and feel free to ask questions, and yeah. That's it I think. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
